Mysticons Descendants
by ScoobyDoo8u224
Summary: The Mysticons retired 15 years ago when they defeated the strongest evil in the realm. The Dragon disk recalled their powers. A new evil is coming and the Dragon disk has chosen the next generation of Mysticons. Read to find out more. Kitty Boon, Kasey Boon, Proxima, and my OC's. This Does have MoonBoon in it. If you don't like lesbians then don't read. I don't own Mysticons


Remembering the Past

AN: So this just popped into my head while I was re-watching and I was stressed so I decided to let the writer in me take over and don't worry I haven't given up on A Happily Never After though I am going to go back and edit my writing as I have learned a lot from writing more.

_Dreams_

**Story telling**

Phone calls

Zoe Moonwolf P.O.V.

_"You have failed, did you really think that you could defeat me? I have been casting spells since before you were born." Then an archer came out ready to attack at the command of her master. "I will not give you four another chance to get in the way of my plans. Huntress kill all four of them and then meet me at the palace." The archer aimed right for my heart and let the arrow fly._

I sat bolt up right and grabbed at my chest to make sure that my heart was still beating and that I had no arrow sticking out of my chest.

"Hey, Zoe honey are you okay?" Ma asked.

"Yeah Ma I just had a dream that felt all too real." I said as I was still looking down at my chest.

"Well, I hope you're ready for the family get together. You know how much they've been wanting to see you again? Ma asked.

"Yes Ma, I know it's been almost six months since I talked to any of them in person." I hadn't seen my Aunt Arkayna since I asked her about my Mom. She told me that she didn't want to talk about her yet. I'm hoping that I can get her to talk about her this visit because it's the time of year that Aunt Em, Aunt Piper, and her celebrate the day that they had become the Mysticons.

Time skip of Dreadbane

I hopped onto the balcony of the palace only to be dog piled by my cousins. Leo somehow landed on top of the pile making us all grunt. "Leo you ninny hammer get off, we can't breathe."

"Aw Zoe, you know I'm not that heavy." Leo said.

"That's not how me and Mel feel." Elizabeth said and Mel grunted in agreement.

"El come-on Mom said that she wants all of us to come to the throne room. She said she has something to tell us. Oh, and that Zoe will finally get some answers." Mel said.

I wonder if that meant that Aunt Arkayna is finally ready to tell us what happened when they went on their final quest. I was quickly brought out of my own thoughts by Leo hoisting me over his shoulder and racing the other two to the throne room. "Leo Aron Boon put me down this minute." He only laughed at me and put me down about six minutes later when we reached the throne room.

"We beat El and Mel here." Leo said.

"Yeah but only one of you was running so it doesn't count." Elizabeth said as she dragged Mel the rest of the way into the throne room.

"Well Beth you never set the rules before your Mother and I sent you out to get them." Uncle Malvaron said.

"Aw yeah Uncle Mal is on our side." I high fived Leo as Aunt Arkayna entered the room. She gave Malvaron a nod and he asked us to gather around him.

"Girls and Leo today is the Anniversary of the day that some of your parents became the 2nd generation of Mysticons. The story that is being told to you today is of the final mission that they went on and the mission that took away Zarya. The story starts the morning of Necrafa's final defeat." Uncle Malvaron said as he threw a magical symbol in the air.

**The throne room 15 years ago**

** Zarya was asking Kitty when she could start Archery lessons with Zoe in one corner of the room, while Arkayna and Malvaron were conducting royal duties with Elizabeth sitting on her Father's lap, Piper was talking with Em and Kasey about when they needed her to babysit Leo who was in his Fathers arms. All conversations stopped when Proxima teleported into the room. **

** "Arkayna we have a big problem. Necrafa has been revived by Tazma." Proxima said alarmed.**

** "Proxima are you sure? I mean that shouldn't be possible we destroyed her years ago." Arkayna said as she and the other Mysticons gathered around her and Proxima.**

** "Mysticons it is true I have seen Necrafa with my own eyes. The solution to the problem is simple Necrafa is connected to Tazma's spell." Proxima said.**

** "Proxima, you know that it's not gonna be that easy." Zarya said.**

**Time skip of tragedy**

**The Mysticons were pinned behind a ledge. A portal was pouring out Necrafa's minions. "Arkayna we're running out of time, we need to close that portal and break Tazma's spell. I'm gonna sneak around and shut down the portal." Zarya said.**

** "Zarya that's crazy dangerous, what about Zoe and Kitty? What am I supposed to tell them if you don't come back?" Arkayna asked as Em and Piper nodded in agreement.**

** "I'm the "master thief" remember there not gonna catch me until it's too late. Tell Kitty I'm sorry if this goes wrong and Zoe that I love her." Zarya said as she started sneaking slowly towards the portal but not before she took off her wedding ring and gave it to Arkayna.**

** Zarya got to the portal without being spotted and managed to shut down the portal. Then she was spotted by both Tazma and Necrafa. **

"**Ranger did your team abandon you? It was stupid of you to come alone." Tazma said as Zarya froze in place. Tazma took this opportunity to blast Zarya off her feet making her hit what was once the portal where all the minions were coming from. Only to be hit with a blast from the Dragon mage.**

"**We've got her back. Now how about we get rid of both of you once and for all." Arkayna said. That's when Piper, Em, and her started to fight with everything that they had. Necrafa suddenly disappeared.**

"**What happened my seal is still intact, she shouldn't have disappeared." Tazma screeched angrily.**

"**Your seals toast next time don't draw it on stone that can be destroyed." Zarya said as she was struggling to stand using what was left of the portal to hold herself up. **

"**You will pay for that how about your sisters' life. Hmm, sounds fair to me?" Tazma said turning towards Arkayna while charging up her final attack.**

**In that moment it seemed like time froze as Zarya ran and jumped right in-front of Arkayna before she could be hit. "Aahhhhhhh!" Zarya screamed when she was hit by Tazma's attack. Zarya hit the ground and de-transformed.**

"**ZARYA NOOOOOOO! TAZMA THIS ENDS NOW." Arkayna yelled as she let lose all her rage in one final attack.**

"**Aw this is not going to end well for me" Tazma said quietly. The blast hit her, and she was knocked out cold.**

"**Em you got the magic blocking cuffs on you?" Arkayna asked.**

"**Yup have them right here." Em said as she walked over to Tazma and locked them around her wrists.**

"**Arkayna somethings wrong with Zarya!" Piper yelled worried.**

"**Zarya! Zarya!" Arkayna screamed.**

"**Sis told you it wouldn't be that easy." Zarya said as she coughed.**

"**Really of all the things to say that's what you tell me?" Arkayna said crying.**

"**Aaaaahhhhh****!" Zarya groaned in pain as dark lines began to cross her body.**

"**Aw soon you will be nothing but dust Ranger. No one can reverse this spell not even my Aunt." Tazma said as she had woken up from her knockout blow.**

**Arkayna, Piper and Em looked at Zarya and then at Tazma. "Sis, tell Kitty that I wish I could be there for Zoe and her, tell Zoe to always be fierce. I love you guys." Zarya said before she faded into nothing.**

**End of story**

"So that's what my Mom did, she gave up her life to save Aunt Arkayna's." I asked not noticing until now that she had left the room while Uncle Malvaron was showing us the final battle.

"Zoe, she feels guilty because that hit was meant for her, she thought that if you knew you would hate her to." Uncle Malvaron sighed.

"Ma doesn't blame her, does she?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer to my question.

"I'm not mad at her Zoe, I never was, and I never blamed her for Zarya's death. Zarya told me that before she left that she had a bad feeling about the quest. I brushed it off because I knew that she had survived worse. I just wish she was here to see how amazing you are." Ma said as she made her presence known.

"Kitty, I know that, but I can't stop thinking that if I had just moved instead of freezing in place that Zarya would still be here." Arkayna stated sadly as she entered the room.

Meanwhile in a place where darkness dwells

Huntress P.O.V.

"So, they mourn the fallen ranger? Huntress why don't you go get the dragon disk and show them that they are not as safe as they think." Tazma ordered.

"Yes, as you wish master. Skeleton guard to me. We are going to storm the castle and bring back the dragon disk." We left for the castle via a portal to the castle balcony. "Tibion take the men and storm the throne room I'll go to the royal treasury." He left with the men as I went to the royal treasury and easily grabbed the Dragon disk then went to the throne room to meet up with Tibion.

Tibion P.O.V.

I found a little brat outside the throne room and decided she could be useful. "Grab her quietly. I don't want to have to use her right away." She tried to scream but one of the men that grabbed her covered her mouth with his hand. I then opened the doors to the throne room, and everyone froze in shock for a minute. The knight, mages, striker, and pirates got ready to fight. "If you want this brat to live then stand down." I said as I pointed to the red-haired brat that we captured in the hallway.

"Everyone stand down. You better let my daughter go Tibion." The female mage said.

"Aw someone doesn't want to lose another member of the family. Maybe we should teach them a lesson for destroying our plans so many times." I said as I was about to slit the brats throat.

Huntress P.O.V.

"Tibion I told you to capture them not kill them. Our orders were to steal the dragon disk and give them a message." I said as I entered the room.

"Yes, the message is the death of this little brat." Tibion snarled.

"No, I have the dragon disk let the girl go and let's get out of here." I said ready to take Tibion out if he didn't do what I said.

"My thoughts exactly, get out of this place." The star-mistress said.

"Oh, look it's the false princess. She was a pawn in the Mysticons lives." Oh, shit she looks mad maybe I shouldn't have said that. She opened a portal behind us and blasted us through it. "At least I still have the dragon disk." I patted the pocket that I had put it in but felt nothing. "Dam you Mage."

Zoe Moonwolf P.O.V.

"No, the Dragon disk, its gone." Aunt Arkayna yelled.

"I don't think so Arkayna." Proxima said mischievously.

"Proxima the Huntress had the Dragon disk on her, and you blasted her and her skeletons back to where ever they came from." Aunt Arkayna said distraught.

"Well, she would have if not for my pick pocket skills." I said while spinning the disk on my finger but stopping as soon as Aunt Arkayna glared at me. "Any way hey cousins high five." As soon as our hands touched, we started floating into the air.

"Mom what's going on?" Mel asked scared.

"Malvaron this shouldn't be happening; the disk didn't even give us a warning this time." Aunt Arkayna stated shocked.

"Girls and Leo don't worry, you have been chosen to save the realm from a new evil." Uncle Malvaron said.

_Dragon disk speaking_

_Elizabeth Emerald Goodfey you are Mysticon Dragon mage. _ With a flash of green light, she was transformed into the Dragon Mage, leader of the Mysticons.

_Zoe Valerie Moonwolf you are Mysticon Ranger. _With a flash of blue light, she was transformed into the ranger, second in command of the Mysticons.

_Melissa Zarya Goodfey you are Mysticon Striker. _ With a flash of orange light, she was transformed into the Striker.

_Leo Aron Boon you are Mysticon Knight. _ With a flash of Pink light, he was transformed into the knight.

After our transformations we were dropped from the sky I landed on my feet as did Leo, but Mel and Beth landed on their asses.

"Seems that the realm is in need of saving again. Let us hope that it's not Necrafa again." Proxima stated calmly.

"Wait why them and not some other kids? I can't lose Zoe." Ma said worried.

"Ma don't worry you and I have been on hundreds of dangerous adventures over the years. I'll be fine. I said as I hugged her to reassure her that I would be fine.

"Well at least take this, your mother always came back to me when she was wearing it." Ma said as she slipped a necklace over my head.

I was shocked when I looked down to see what was resting on the chain that had been placed around my neck. It was my Mom's wedding ring. "Ma I can't take this it's the only thing of her's that you have left." I said as I tried to take it off and give it back to her.

"No Zoe, I want you to wear it as a good luck charm, and it can come in handy in a pinch." Ma said while she stopped me from giving it back to her.

"Thanks Ma, I'll make sure that I keep it with me at all times." I grabbed the ring and examined it closely finding that it had an inscription on the inside, "I love you to the moon and back Z-star". I was surprised because Ma never seemed to be a romantic to me. I looked at her and she looked kinda embarrassed.

"Hey if no one can see it then it's a more personal message and no you cannot see what's written on the inside of mine." She said slightly annoyed.

"Ma does this mean that I would have to stay here in Drake city?" I asked.

"Yeah Zoe and that means that the Pink Skulls are here to stay for a while. I think it would be good as we can help train you since some of us were Mysticons previously isn't that right Em, Piper, and Arkayna." Ma asked while smirking at them as they all agreed with her.


End file.
